


Working Out Love

by Komishika



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, M/M, One-sided Poe/Ben
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komishika/pseuds/Komishika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn seems to have the worst of luck as of late.  A mere six months ago he was on top of the world with a good paying job and an adorable girlfriend he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.  He's lost both and upon going to the bar for a depression drink never expected to meet someone that would change his life as he knew it.</p><p>Primarily Poe/Finn</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The day had been a difficult one for the young man sitting at the bar drinking his beer.  Finn had just quit his job of five years.  He thought when he started it was something he could make a career of.  A career of helping people while being something he could do without having to have gone to college for a fancy degree.  He had been working for First Order Insurance since the summer he’d graduated from high school.  Sure insurance firms could be known for being a real thorn in the side for some, but Finn went in thinking he'd be one of those people to make a difference.  Looking back to when he started he realized how much of the corporate kool aid he'd drank.  First Order tried to paint themselves as the friend next door, but the longer he worked there and the higher up Finn had gotten he realized how much the firm really was like many others trying to shut people out of claims, and encouraging to read and implement the terms to their clients as plainly as possible and not to encourage loopholes obvious to the well trained adjuster, like Finn and his team, to get the clients their claim.

Finn couldn't shake how wrong it felt and so he'd walked in and submitted his resignation, effective immediately.  There was no farewells, his team members that he lead never seemed to treat him quite like one of them so it was no surprise that no one seemed to acknowledge him as he cleaned out his desk and left.  

The only real response was from his division supervisor Ms. Phasma. “A shame. You've been one of our best since you came on. I remember advising your starting group.”

Finn was not in the greatest of moods and had decided to come to the bar two blocks from his apartment, Millennium Falcon.  He’d quit with nothing lined up and the job wasn't the only thing that had him down about life in general as of late so naturally a chill night with a few beers felt like a decent remedy.  

Generally the Millennium Falcon wasn't too rowdy of a place but that night there was a small group off to the back corner of the bar obviously celebrating something.  Some were in military uniforms some just in usual day to day wear.  Finn tried not to mind the occasional shouts or roaring laughs that echoed through the place as he drank from his bottle.  

He noticed out of the corner of his eye one of the men from the group come up to the bar and take the stool next to him.  He had olive skin, unruly dark hair, and a brown leather jacket, Finn noted.  “Another two pitchers for my table and…” He turned to Finn. “And another of whatever this guy’s having for himself, on me,” he told the tall hairy bartender.  

Finn now turned to look at the stranger, whom had now just bought him a drink, with an eyebrow raised in question.

“Looked like you probably weren't done yet,” the man answered the questioning look.  “What's got you so glum, buddy?” 

Finn didn't necessarily like being that guy at the bar to complain about his problems, but there was just something so sincere in this guy’s lovely brown eyes that compelled him to speak.  “I quit my job today.”

“Bad break or something? I mean, most people who  _ quit _ their jobs as opposed to being fired or let go don't normally seem so down about it.” The man continued chatting as the bartender was still readying his order.

“I guess,” Finn answered.

“What's your name, buddy?”

“Finn.”

“Nice to meet you Finn. I'm Poe.”  

The bartender placed a tray with two full beer pitchers on the counter and placed another bottle of what Finn was drinking in front of him.

“I sort of quit my job recently too, though it was more of a retirement.  Me and my pals over there are celebrating.  You should come join us,” Poe offered as he stood and took a grip on his tray.  “Drink to my successful career, and we’ll drink to you stickin’ it to the man, or whatever the reason you felt passionate enough about to quit...whatever it is you were doing, that is.” Poe flashed a smile so charming Finn felt he’d been entranced.

Finn knocked back what was left in his bottle then grabbed the fresh one and slid off the bar stool to follow Poe back over to his table.

~

The group had been Commander Poe Dameron’s fighter pilot squadron.  They half assimilated Finn into the cheerful, already quite tipsy group and told him all about this guy he'd just met.  After finishing his second bottle, Finn got handed a glass that never seemed to cease being full.  The group called it a night around 12:30.  Poe saw the group off across two cabs, then turned to look at Finn who'd just followed the group out to stay with the group.  Finn could see the pink tinge across Poe's cheeks in the street light as the other man smiled at him.

“You live nearby or do I need to call you a cab too?”

Finn smiled and replied, “I'm just a few blocks.”  He pointed his finger down the street.

“Really? Me too,” Poe replied.

Finn took a moment to process what he himself had said then realized he'd pointed the wrong direction.  He wasn't used to drinking quite so much, and while he wasn't completely wasted he was far from sober.  “Actually it's that way,” he pointed the other direction down the street.  

Poe cocked an eyebrow and walked closer to Finn.  “Jess kept your glass a little too full, didn't she?”  

Finn backed up into the wall as Poe came closer, until he was pinned.  Poe's hands came to his hips and made their way to his butt. Reflexively he threw his head back as he felt Poe's breath on the side of his neck, “Whoa, whoa, Poe...not that I'm not interested, but…”

Poe took a step back and held up his hands, one of them containing what Finn realized was his wallet.  “I'm flattered you are interested, but I prefer my lovers, and myself for that matter, to be a lot less drunk.  Honestly I'm just checking the address on your ID to make sure we actually go the right way.  If it is correct that is?”  He began to open Finn's wallet to see his ID.

“It is.”

Poe pulled out his phone and typed the address into his GPS app. “You were right the second time.”  Poe hands him back his wallet which Finn quickly stuffs back into his back pocket.  Poe then grabs him by the shoulder and Finn wobbles a little, Poe stabilizing him.  “Come on. I'll make sure you get home.”

“Does that mean you're the other direction then?” Finn inquired.

“It does. Maybe you're a little less drunk than you look.”

“Oh no, I'm gonna have a pretty bad hangover in the morning drunk,” Finn admitted, as he staggered a bit. He was extremely thankful for Poe looping an arm around under his shoulders as they started to walk toward his apartment.

~

Finn woke the next morning moaning because the sun streaming through the curtains was far too bright and his head felt like it was splitting in two.  He rolled around until the urge to pee became too much of a nuisance to keep holding in.  As he relieved himself he noticed something a bit off.  He had slept in his briefs and undershirt, which he never did.  As he walked back to the bedroom he noticed a glass of water and a bottle of Tylenol on his nightstand.  He sat down and took some of the pills, gulping down the glass.  He sat trying to remember how he got home the previous night.  He remembered being at the bar and the very attractive man whose group he'd joined for more drinking.  There was a brief memory of him having gotten a little handsy, but Finn wasn't too sure he hadn't just dreamt that part up.

He heard a light rustling in the kitchen which was shortly followed by the smell of eggs.  Finn smiled hopefully and urged himself back up off the mattress.  He opened the door of his bedroom.  “Rey?”  His smile faltered a bit as he quickly realized it was not Rey in the kitchen.

“Sorry to disappoint, but it's Poe.”  He turned around from the stove placing a plate with a very scrumptious looking omelette on the bar that divided the kitchen and living room.  “Who’s Ray though?  Sounds like little ol’ me let you down.”

Finn rubbed his eyes and began walking toward the bar.  “Rey’s my roommate.”

“Didn't realize you didn't live alone,” Poe responded from the stove as he'd gone back to work in the skillet.

Finn climbed into the bar chair, grabbed a fork from the silverware holder on the bar and took a bite of the omelette in front of him.  “Rey's been away a while.”  He ate a few more bites as he watched Poe plate up another omelette then grab two mugs from the cabinet.  

“How do you like your coffee, Finn?”

“Right now, just black.”  A mug of straight black coffee was placed in front of him and a few min later the other plated omelette and a lighter colored mug of coffee was sat next to him, followed by Poe coming around the bar to take the chair next to him.  “Poe,” he started. “Did we… Did anything happen between us last night?” 

Poe swallowed the bite of omelette in his mouth and took a quick sip of his coffee.  “No, Finn.  Like I told you last night, I prefer my lovers and myself far less drunk than we were last night.”

“Why are you still here then?”

“Sorry, I swear I'm not some weirdo or anything.  After getting you home last night, I helped you to bed, but was pretty tired myself.  I just got my place a few days ago and don't have any furniture or anything and your couch looked a hell of a lot comfier than my air mattress.”

Finn looked at him, feeling no strange or suspicious vibes from him or his explanation.  If he was honest he felt a bit sorry to hear that a veteran leaving service moved into a place with nothing more than an air mattress to sleep on.  Finn smiled as he thought about the fact that Poe probably helped him out of his clothes and into bed last night, had thought to leave him the Tylenol and water, and even made him breakfast and coffee.  He was practically an angel who'd spent the night into morning taking care of him, from the moment he asked him to join his party in an attempt to cheer him up.  “Thank you, Poe.”

Poe picked up his mug and held it toward Finn. “To our new and glorious friendship.”

Finn smiled even wider and picked up his mug to lightly clink it against Poe’s.  “Cheers to that.”

~

After breakfast Finn got dressed and went with Poe to his apartment.  Poe asked if he would help him shop for some furniture since he had no place to be and Finn figured he’d at least be good to help carry or help assemble things and it would give him more time to get to know this new guy that seemed to have crash landed into his life.  

At Poe's apartment Finn quickly gathered that his couch looking more comfortable than coming home for Poe was an understatement.  Poe lived in a quaint one room studio apartment.  There was an air mattress on the floor in the far corner, a few boxes and a duffle bag along a wall, and a cat tower surrounded by other cat paraphernalia.  A small orange and white striped fuzz ball emerged from the tower coming to rub against Poe's legs. 

“You have a cat,” Finn stated.

Poe picked up the cat and turned to face Finn.  “This here is Bee-Bee 8. My auntie was keeping her for me until a few days ago.”

“Bee-Bee 8?”

“I wanted to call her something simple, Bee-Bee came to mind and she was the eighth in her litter.  She answers pretty well to just Bee-Bee though.”  He smiled then let the cat down and proceeded to dig a bag of food out from the kitchen cupboard to refill her bowl.  

Finn looked around the tiny apartment while Poe pulled some clothes out of a combination of the closet and his duffle bag.  “You really need just about everything, don't you?”  

“Yeah,” Poe replied.  “Three terms and no family to come home to doesn't leave you with much to start anew with.”

“I'm sorry.”

Poe grabbed and squeezed Finn’s shoulder, a smile upon his face.  “Don't be.”  He motioned to the clothes in his hand.  “Gimme a minute to freshen up and then you can come be my opinion man.  Take the place in, don't let me get anything too big.”  He retreated through the only door which Finn had to assume was the bathroom.  

As soon as Poe was set to go they hit the pavement.  They went to a few different places looking at furniture.  Poe had a decent budget to work with, which didn't leave him with the only option of cheap mega mart particle board essentials that only held up a few years.   Finn enjoyed the experience honestly having let Rey pick out and do most of the interior designing on their own apartment.  He helped Poe pick out a nice sofa that wouldn't over-do it for his space, a few nice book shelves, and some lamps.

It seemed like the thing Poe spent the most time deciding on was a bed.  

“A king is just gonna be too big for the space isn't it?” He asked Finn.

“Yeah, it would take up almost that whole wall where you've got the air mattress now which is where I assume you're thinking of putting a bed.  Honestly with just you if you wanted to maximize the space a twin wouldn’t be a bad idea.”  

“No, no, no,” Poe replied.  “I've been sleeping on single sized cots for over a decade and I need room for two.  Maybe a queen.  I like the size a little better than the full.”

Finn chuckled a bit.  “Room for two?  I don't think Bee-Bee’s gonna take up that much space.”

Poe laughed and punched Finn playfully in the arm.  “I might like to have space for someone to stay the night.”  He nudged Finn again, this time with his shoulder, and spoke a bit lower, “Maybe sometime you'd like to stay the night Mr. ‘not that I'm not interested’.”

Finn turned his head to face Poe, eyebrows raised, a flush coming to his cheeks.  “Did I actually say that last night?”

“You might have, but don't look so scandalized, buddy.  I'm just teasing you.  Come on and help me pick out a good mattress.”

~

Poe scheduled for late afternoon deliveries for the various pieces of furniture he purchased, so with a couple of hours still to spare they hit the mega mart for all the other essentials.  Finn finally felt practically useful as he and Poe toted bags upon bags of stuff back to the apartment.  

When the deliveries arrived many items were already intact, but a few things required assembly as expected.  Poe was already having to pay for the delivery fees, he didn't want to pay more for assembly for stuff he and Finn could easily put together themselves.  Midway through Poe ordered out for pizza that they shared and the beers he'd purchased earlier at the store were cold enough to drink.  It was pushing nearly 11pm when everything was complete.

Finn plopped down onto the couch where Poe joined him, two more beers in hand, handing one to Finn.  “Well it looks a little more like a home now,” Poe said.  “Thank you, Finn.  I really appreciate all the help.”

“Well, I wasn't doing anything.”  The pair chuckled a bit at Finn's statement.

“Seriously though, have you thought of anywhere you might start looking?  I know you said last night you didn't have anything lined up.”

Finn took a swig from his bottle, then a deep breath and sigh.  “I haven't even thought about it.  Last night was like numb realization that faded to a blur and today you've been a very pleasant distraction,” Finn admitted to the other man.

“That's not the first time someone's called me that.”  Poe reached out his free hand to cup Finn's cheek, caressing lightly with his thumb just under Finn’s bottom lip, and leaned in to kiss the other man.

The touch of Poe's lips was like electricity sending a jolt straight to Finn's brain.  He leaned away ever so slightly and brought his free hand to grasp Poe's as he slid it from his cheek.  “No,” Finn whispered. “Not now.”

Poe pulled back, “I'm sorry,” he said lowly.  “Not now?”

Finn was staring almost bashfully into his beer bottle that he was now cradling between both hands in his lap.  “Just not now.  I've got a lot I really need to focus on.  I don't wanna do anything just to take my mind off of it just yet.”

“That sounds like more than just employment woes.”

“Yeah.” Finn nodded.

“You're a smart man, Finn.”  Poe paused to take another swig from his bottle.  “So, does ‘not now’ mean I'm still allowed to try and seduce you again another time?”

Finn laughed and turned back to Poe, bright and beautiful toothy smile plastered across his face.  “Absolutely.”

Poe smiled back letting out a small sigh of relief.

“Still friends?” Finn held his bottle out to Poe.

“No doubt, buddy.” Poe clanked his bottle against Finn's and the both finished off their bottles.

“Well I should be getting home,” Finn said.  

Poe walked Finn to the door to let him out.  “See you around, Finn.”

Finn turned back, putting a hand on Poe's shoulder and leaned in, kissing him on the cheek.  “See you around, Poe,” he said as he slid the hand from the other man’s shoulder down to his bicep giving a light squeeze before he turned and left.

Poe grinned widely as he shut the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I've been so enamored with the Poe/Finn fandom that I knew the first thing I'd write about any of the new characters from SW:TFA would have to be Poe/Finn, but I love the idea of the trio together as well, little did I realize the first thing I'd write is intended to be an OT3 piece. This really is going to be a story about everyone figuring out feelings and emotions, some being new to them. I debated posting bits of it until it was all complete, but I've never managed to do that with anything as of yet. I love hearing feedback as I'm going. It's always been an encouraging factor to my fanfic writing.


	2. Chapter 2

Finn and Poe made quick habits of hanging out.  For the most part they spent what would have been normal working hours trying to figure out job situations.  They met for coffee, lunches, dinners, a drink at the bar and the like everyday for just over a week.  

Poe made no more attempts at hitting on Finn.  As much as he was attracted to the other man, he found himself genuinely enjoying just being near him and getting to know him better.  He still had yet to pry from him what other than the dismal job situation was going on with his life that seemed to have stopped him from succumbing to Poe's previous seduction.  Poe could wait, and the better he got to know Finn, the more he could force himself to wait if it meant it's what he had to do.

This particular night found them at Finn’s for dinner.  Poe brought Chinese take-out that they shared while Finn convinced him to play video games with him for the evening.  

“Halo? Really they're still making games for that?”

“Yeah, I got the newest one for the Xbox one.” Finn replied.

“I'm not even gonna ask what number it is.  I remember playing the first one with friends in highschool just before I enlisted,” Poe replied.

Finn smiled bashfully, looking down at his food.

Noticing Finn's demeanor, Poe asked, “What?”

Finn smiled and looked back at Poe.  “Nothing, I just keep forgetting you're a little older than me.”

“Well don't make me feel bad about it,” Poe said sarcastically.

“I'm not trying to.  Mama Maz always used to say ‘With age comes experience’,” the later half spoken in an impression of the person of the quote’s origin.

Poe chuckled at the funny voice Finn used.  “I suppose it does.  So, who’s Mama Maz?”

“Oh, she's my foster mother,” Finn explained with an odd tone followed by an expression as though he was lost in serious thought.

Poe nodded and when Finn didn't supply any more of a story, he decided to change the subject.  “So, how about that game?”

~

Finn and Poe played their game, getting really into it and loosing any track of time either would be keeping if they were bothering.  As soon as Poe got the hang of the controls he wasn't shabby at all.  They kept doing really well and continued on playing.

“Woo!  Did you see that?!  Did you see that?!”  Finn shouted bouncing on the couch very pleased at a move he'd managed to pull off finishing off a large boss.

Poe began laughing at how excitable Finn was.  “I saw it, I saw it buddy,”. He said congratulating Finn with a slap on the back, moving into a firm grip at his shoulder.  “That was pretty awesome!”

They both smiled staring at each other for a moment, until Finn discarded his controller onto the coffee table and pounced onto Poe, crashing their lips together, knocking the older man back onto the couch.  In Poe's surprise he dropped the controller and brought his hands to the back of Finn's neck and his shoulder.  They're lips moved smoothly against one another's.  Finn teased at Poe's lips with his tongue, to which Poe eagerly parted them to let Finn inside.  

They eventually broke apart for air.  Poe looked up at Finn and whispered, “So, now’s a good time then?”

Finn smiled and replied also whispering, “Yeah, now's a good time.”

“Part of me wishes I knew what changed, but the other part isn't sure I care.”

“Long story. Maybe later,” Finn replied as he moved back in to resume kissing Poe.

They shifted on the couch to a more comfortable position, game forgotten on the television on a screen waiting for a confirmation to continue on from where they'd abruptly stopped.  They kissed deeply as hands began moving exploring each other.  Finn's fingers running through Poe's hair, Poe's hands moving up Finn's back lifting his shirt. Finn sat up momentarily to pull off his shirt, and went straight back to Poe's lips as he began unbuttoning the other man’s shirt.  

Finn's phone buzzed on the coffee table, a text message notification noise going off.

Ignoring the phone he moved kissing across Poe's jaw, down his neck, continuing on to the skin and jut of his collar bone that he'd uncovered, still slowly working the buttons further down the shirt, receiving encouraging light moans and grunts from Poe as he stroked a hand through Finn's hair.

Finn pulled up and kissed Poe again upon the lips.  He pulled away enough to look Poe in the eyes, Poe's very sexy heavily lidded bedroom eyes.  “I hope this is okay.  I've never- I've never actually done anything with another man before,” Finn said smiling bashfully.

Poe cocked an eyebrow at him.  “You could have fooled me.”

“Well, it's not like I'm a virgin, but- just not with another guy, ya know.”

Poe smiled at him.  “Just do what you know you like, and we don't have to do anything you don't want to.”  Poe pulled Finn back into a kiss.

The phone on the coffee table buzzed and sounded off again, and twice more in succession.

Finn pulled the tails of Poe's shirt from his jeans to finish undoing the last buttons.

“You gonna check that?  Could be important the way it's going off,” Poe said as their lips parted.

Finn shook his head.  He knew the text notification sound.  It only made that sound when one person in particular was texting him.  “No, it can wait.”  Finn went back to kissing along Poe's neck as he ran his hands over Poe's now exposed chest.

Again the phone sounded off.

Poe made an annoyed noise gently pushed at Finn to stop.  “Finn check your phone.  It might be an emergency or something.”

“I'm sure it's not,” he said quickly with a bit of harshness to his tone.

Poe brought his hands to Finn's face and made him look his in the eyes.  “You know who's texting you, don't you?”

“I do, but I don't want to look.  Not with you here.  Not right now.”

As Poe looked at Finn the man's face above him looked scared.  He was practically begging Poe to ignore it, which he couldn't now with the way it seemed to be affecting Finn.  It was making him worry.  “Is this part of your long story?  Part of why the first time I kissed you wasn't the right time?”

Finn looked at Poe defeated.  He let out a long sigh.  “Yeah, I suppose it is.”

“I’ve got time,”  Poe whispered in reply.

Finn sighed again and crawled off of Poe to sit back up on the couch, grabbing his phone.

“So, who is it?”  Poe inquired as he also resumed his sitting position.

“It’s Rey.”

“The roommate?”

“Yeah.  She’s checking in.  Just letting me know where she is and that she’s okay.”

“So, Rey’s a she?”

Finn turned to look at Poe slightly confused look on his face.  “Yeah.”

“I didn’t realize.  I only ever heard you say you had a roommate named Rey, I assumed it was another guy,”  Poe explained.

“Oh, sorry.  Um,” Finn swiped through his phone apps and pulled up a photo of a brunette girl with her hair tied back with a large smile on her face.  “This is Rey.”

Poe was re-buttoning his shirt and looked at the picture as Finn showed it to him.  “Pretty girl.”

Finn smiled softly.  “She is.”

“So, how exactly does Rey factor into your long story?”

“We were foster siblings growing up.  She’s also my ex.”

“This doesn’t sound like one of those stories where you both realized you really were too much like actual brother and sister that it just wasn’t going to work,” Poe said.

“It’s not,” Finn admitted.  “I asked her to marry me, she turned me down, and she left.”

“But she’s still your roommate?”

“She technically still pays half the rent and most of her belongings are still in her bedroom,” Finn explained.  “Initially she left to ‘find herself’, take a little vacation away on her own, you know, but from there she just keeps taking these jobs that have her traveling and out of town.  I even think she’s been back in town since I last saw her, but if she’s been here she came and went while I was at work.”

“You still love her.”

“Poe, I want you to understand something.  She turned me down, left, and hasn’t come back for six months.  She still texts me like she always has before it happened.  Almost like we’re still together, but without the ‘I love you’s, heart emojis and pet names.  It frustrates me to no end because I’m not about to talk about what happened over a text or even a phone call.  It feels so unresolved, but It’s been six months.  I’m ready to move on, and you’re the first person I’ve met that I’ve had feelings for.  I’m not a hook-up or one night stand kind of guy.  I really like you Poe, and I feel like I could, and want to move on with you,”  Finn explained with all the sincerity he could muster.

Poe pulled Finn into a hug.  It was awkward due to their positioning on the couch, Finn rested his head on the other man’s shoulder as Poe cradled the back of his head with his warm hand.  “I really like you too, Finn.  You’ve been through a mess seems like it still hasn’t ended, but I’ll be here for you.  If shit hits the fan, we’ll clean up the mess together.  You and me.”  He pulled back, breaking the hug, to look at Finn.  “I’ve loved every minute you’ve been a part of my life, and I know it has barely been a week, but I really like the idea of being with you.”  Poe leaned in to kiss Finn.  He spoke again when he broke the kiss, “Your ex was a bit of mood kill for tonight though.”  He smiled all the same.

Finn couldn’t help but start chuckling.  It was ridiculously amusing in a terrible way that he just got cock blocked by his ex, but was getting a new partner out of it all the same.  Finn grabbed and held both of Poe’s hands.  “So are we doing this?  Are we a couple now?  I’ve never actually asked anyone out, so I’m not actually sure how that works.”

Poe chuckled.  “You mean you never actually asked out Rey?”

Finn shook his head.  “No we just sort of ended up together.”

“Well, I think the grown-up term is exclusively dating or seeing each other.  But yeah, we’re doing this.”  Poe gave Finn’s hands a squeeze and he could swear he’d never seen a smile so beautiful as the one Finn gave him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And moving into the second chapter we have a little more about the Finn/Rey situation (even if it is just Finn's side of it cause let me tell you now there is way more to it). Finn & Poe are now together, which I wasn't originally sure would happen this soon, but I think I've read too much slow burn fic by others that I can't seem to bare writing that myself. I only do so much angst, and trust me there's plenty coming. I apologize in advance that I'm not sure how quickly this fic will update. I'm in the middle of re-editing 2 projects, one of which is incomplete and sorting out some other completed work as well for other fandoms. I've just been excited about this one for all the ideas I've had for it that some of the parts I'm most excited about to write will be pretty far in.


	3. Chapter 3

_ Six months or so ago… _

Finn and Rey sat on the couch in their living room watching movies off Netflix, having a lazy evening together.  Between flicks Finn went to the kitchen to refresh their drinks and Rey was looking through the menus trying to decide what to watch next since it was her turn to pick.

“Hey, Rey,” Finn said to get her attention.  When she looked up at him he followed with, “Close your eyes.”

“What? Why?”

“I've got something for you, and it's kind of a surprise,” he explained.

“Oh? What's the occasion?,” she inquired.

“No occasion. Just humor me, alright?”  Finn was nervous.  He and Rey had been together for almost three years.  They'd grown up together and known each other for the past ten.  He’d never felt like he felt about Rey with anyone. 

She complied closing her eyes.  

Finn put the drinks down on the coffee table and knelt in front of Rey, reaching into his pocket for the case holding the ring he'd been carrying around for three weeks.  He steeled himself as he opened the case and held it up where she would see it.  “Okay, open your eyes.”

Rey opened her eyes, attention immediately focusing on the ring and that Finn was down on one knee.  “Oh!”  Her expression something between serious and scared, she looked to Finn, back at the ring, then up to Finn again.

“Rey, will you-”

“Stop!” She abruptly interrupted him, putting her hands out in front of her, her body going rigid and tense. “J-just stop right there.  I can't.”

Finn’s brow furrowed, confused at Rey's actions.  He couldn't tell if she was scared, angry or something else entirely.  He closed the case and put the ring on the coffee table, and then grabbed Rey’s hands.  “Hey, sweetheart, what’s wrong?  I mean, it's not like I need an answer, today.  I didn't think that would-”

Rey squeezed Finn’s hands tightly.  “No.  Nothing's wrong, not really.  It's not that I need time or anything.  I don't want want to marry you, Finn.”  She looked up at him from beneath her long lashes, now dampened with tears.

“I love you, Rey.  Have you just been lying about loving me too?”  Finn asked swallowing a lump in his throat, feeling the burning of tears starting to set into the corners of his eyes.

“No!  I do love you, Finn.”  She pulled her hands from his.  “I just can't be your wife.”  Rey stood from the couch, quickly darting to their bedroom.

“Rey!” Finn yelled after her as he stood from the floor.  He was thoroughly both hurt and confused.  He and Rey had a perfectly normal by all standards relationship.  They had never talked about getting married, but to Finn it was the next logical step and he knew he wanted to spend forever with Rey.

He sighed and turned the tv off and went to the guest room/office that was the apartment’s second bedroom.  He went to the adjoining bathroom to wash his face.  Just trying to find something to do to calm himself down.  

Finn and Rey never had many fights or arguments, not since they were teenagers.  Back then Finn had learned when Rey was upset it was best to leave her alone.  It didn't matter how many apologies he had to say or how badly he wanted to comfort her when he realized that he had fucked up, it only ever made things worse if she hadn't worked through everything herself and been calmly ready to talk about what had happened.  

He sat down in his desk chair in front of his laptop and decided to find something to busy himself while he waited for Rey to take whatever time she needed.

~

_ Present… _

Poe and Finn met once again at the Millennium Falcon.  This time as a couple.  Finn said he'd wanted to get out and go somewhere, but that they should keep their budget low since they were both still job hunting.  Poe had laughed at Finn for being so sensible.  They settled for hot dogs from a street vender and to top it off with a drink at the bar.  

“So any news on the job front today?” Finn asked Poe.

“I've got an interview later this week at a guitar shop.  Not sure it'll be worth much since they're just looking for a part timer, but it's a step in the employment direction.”

“It's something,” Finn replied.  “Do you know a much about guitars?”

Poe laughed.  “I used to play a lot when I was younger.”  Poe took a sip of his drink and put the glass down with an expression upon his face as though he’d just thought of something he’d forgotten.  “Actually I need to remember the next time I talk to Auntie Leia to see if she’s still got my old guitar.  I had it with me while I was in service, but I was moving around so much the last few years it was just becoming too much to hassle with so I left it at her place when I was back on leave.”

“That’s really cool.  So, did you used to play in some garage band or something?”  Finn inquired smiling.

“Nah, but I did turn heads when I used to play in the school talent shows.  I mostly just played for fun, and I used to jam with Ben and help him out with stuff.  He’s the real musician,” Poe explained.

“Who’s Ben?”

“Auntie Leia’s son.  I think I told you she’s not really a relation, just an old friend of my Mom’s that took me in.  Ben and I grew up close together though, so he’s always just been kind of like a little brother, more so after we all lived together.”

Despite the general noise of the bar a slamming door resonated above it drawing looks from the patrons.  A tall, slim man with nearly shoulder length dark hair appeared to have been the one to slam it as he appeared behind the bar.   The bartender stepped up to him appearing to be trying to calm him before he jerked away and lifted the hinged part of the bar counter to leave.  

“Speak of the devil,” Poe said.  “Ben!” he called out before the man could exit the bar completely.  

The tall man looked around in Poe and Finn’s direction, his brow furrowed, and lips turned into a strong frown.  “Poe?”  The look upon his face softened in an instant as he approached Poe.

Poe put down his drink and stepped off his bar stool to hug the approaching man.  “Ben, buddy, good to see you.”

“What the hell are you doing in this dump?”  Ben asked as the two separated and Poe retook his seat on his stool.  

“Oh you know, my charm never wore off and Chewy gives me a good deal on drinks.”  Poe looked Ben up and down taking in the younger man’s appearance.  Black skinny jeans, charcoal gray sweater with a black button down underneath, and a different pair of glasses than he’d last seen him with, looking ridiculously more hipster than goth than the last time he’d seen him nearly two years ago.  “I swear you grow three inches taller every time I see you.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.  You’re just short.  I mean, are you sure you aren’t shrinking?  I haven’t grown an inch in seven years.”  Ben chuckled, one corner of his lips turning up into a lopsided smile.

Finn started laughing lightly at the two of them.

Ben looked to Finn, raising an eyebrow inquisitively, then looked back to Poe.  

“Oh, sorry, sorry.  Ben, this is Finn.  Finn, Ben,” he said introducing the two. 

“Nice to meet you,” Ben said politely, nodding to Finn then turning back to Poe.

“You too,” Finn replied.

“Mom said you’d gotten back and found a place last time I talked to her,” Ben said.

“Yeah, it's actually not too far from here.  Say, do you happen to know if your mom still has my old guitar?  I was just telling Finn here about how I used to play and we used to jam together and all that.”

“No, it’s actually at my place.  Mom was cleaning out our old room, for a guest room so I said I’d take it to get it out of her way.”

“That’s cool.  Maybe sometime you could bring it by my place.  Bring yours too, we could catch up.” 

Ben smiled, and Finn could have sworn he was also blushing.  “I’d like that.  I need your address.”

“Of course,” Poe said, pulling out his phone.  “Hey is this even your number anymore?”  He showed the his phone to Ben.

“Oh, no.  It’s changed, actually a couple of times.”  He took Poe’s phone from him and changed the number in his contacts.  “I actually lost yours at some point changing over phones.”

“Don’t tell me that’s why you stopped calling.”

“No, I just got busy, and I didn’t want to bother you.  I mean you were doing important stuff,” Ben replied.  “Anyway I need to run.  Don’t want to stay around too long.  I just came to… Well, it’s a long story, but you can guess how it ended.”

“It always is with you two,” Poe replied knowingly.

“Well, I’ll call you.  See you again soon.”  Ben retreated hastily from the bar.

Poe turned back to Finn.  “Sorry about that.  I mean his dad runs the place, but I never thought I’d see him in here.”

“So, you know the guy who runs this place?  And the bartender?”

“Yeah, Han, the guy who owns it, cause let’s face it, Chewy over there runs it, is Auntie Leia’s husband.  They’ve always sort of been an on and off again thing.  He wasn’t around a whole lot when I was living with them, but we always got along pretty well talking about planes,” Poe explained.  “Chewy’s his oldest friend, and despite the ventures they’ve gotten themselves into over the years, they’ve alway been business partners, so I’ve known him since I was a kid.  Anyway thought, I’m boring you, I’ll stop.”

“No,” Finn replied with a smile.  “You’re not boring me at all.  We’ve chatted about a lot of things already, but I like hearing about your past.  Where you come from.  It’s so different from mine.”

They finished up their drinks with little more idle chat.  Upon leaving the bar as the night time had set in so had a chill in the air.  Finn shivered as they stepped outside.

“You okay, babe?”  Poe asked.

“Just colder than it was earlier.  Caught me off guard,” Finn explained.

“Here.”  Poe shrugged his arms out of his leather jacket, then held it out for Finn to put on.  “Might be a little tight in the shoulders, but it should keep you warmer.”

“What about you?”

“I’m fine,” Poe said as he slid his jacket up over his partner’s shoulders.  

“Thanks.”  Finn smiled bashfully.

Poe grabbed Finn’s hand and tangled their fingers together and started to walk in the direction of Finn’s apartment.  “What kind of man would I be if I let my best guy freeze like an icicle?”

~

After arriving at Finn’s apartment Finn turned around as he let himself in, noticing Poe wasn’t following.

“Are you coming in?”

“I can’t stay.  I promised to meet Snap out at the base tomorrow morning, so I can’t be out too late.  It’s not exactly close,” Poe explained. 

“Oh, okay,” Finn said with obvious disappointment that he wasn’t hiding as well as he thought he was.  “You should have said, we could have headed to your place.  I wouldn’t have minded staying over.”

“No,” Poe smiled as he shook his head.  “I gotta be up early, and believe me, the first night one of us stays at the other’s, we’re gonna be up all night.”

“Is that a promise?”  Finn’s voice dropped to a deep baritone, as he slyly. 

“You damn well bet it is.”  Poe surged forward, grabbing Finn with one hand on his hip and the other sliding up his neck to his cheek as he pulled him into a lip crashing kiss in the younger man’s doorway.  

Finn, while momentarily shocked, reciprocated eagerly, opening his mouth to allow Poe’s tongue entrance as he brought his hands to the other man’s back pulling him as possibly close as they could get to one another.

As they separated Finn slowly pushed Poe away from himself.  “If you’re not going to stay, you should probably go.  Any more of that and I might not give you an option.”

Poe laughed deep in his throat.  “I’ll see you again soon, Finn.”  Poe leaned in to give Finn a peck on the lips before retreating for the night.

Finn sighed as he closed his door, turning to look back at his apartment.  Finn sighed again and removed his jacket to hang in the coat closet only to remember and realize it wasn’t his jacket.  He brought it to his nose and and breathed in the scent.  The leather mixed with the distinct scent that was Poe in the inner lining.  He pulled a hanger from the closet and hung the jacket next to the others he had in there.  He sighed again and headed for his bedroom.  He might not have gotten Poe’s company tonight, but he was pretty sure Poe was a guy who kept his promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Sorry if some of the talk gets a little bland in this chapter. There were things I wanted to happen and then they needed minor explaining so, yeah, I know the bar scene droned on a little, but I was getting kind of eager to introduce Ben into the story. He's not going to be a major player overall, but he'll be part of the drama further in. I originally mapped out this fic without him at all, but had a great idea I needed him for so have been working back through my original outline to squeeze him in. There will continue to be future chapters with past tidbit in it. I debated writing them as minor side stories, but thought they would fit into the main story just as well.


	4. Chapter 4

_About 15 years ago..._

Poe and Ben sat in their bedroom one summer afternoon, their guitars both in hand, Ben sitting on the bottom bunk of their bunk bed and Poe across from him in the chair they used at the desk. Ben had just turned thirteen a few days prior and had received a guitar as a present, which was the one thing he’d been asking for because he wanted to play guitar like Poe.

Poe had already shown him a few things on his own, but now that they both had their own guitars he could really teach Ben to play. Poe’s father had taught him from the age of six, and now ten years later he was getting to teach his closest and oldest friend.

“No, no, no,” Poe said.

“What?”

“Your hand form’s all wrong. Like this.” Poe displayed how he was holding the neck of the guitar.

“I am holding it like that,” Ben grumbled, then strummed the strings hard.

“And that’s not how that’s supposed to sound.” Poe put his guitar down and moved to sit behind Ben on the bed. He moved his hands over Ben’s and leaned on his shoulder, which he realized was becoming more difficult than it had been in the past since Ben had started growing like a weed for the last two years and even had in inch on himself in height. There had been a lot of things Poe found was easier to show Ben by actually putting his hands through the motions as opposed to just show and tell.

Ben’s posture stiffened as Poe started to attempt to reposition his hand on the guitar neck. “First of all relax. You’re super tense,” Poe told him. Once Poe got Ben’s hands positioned correctly he moved the other to strum the strings. “And gently like that, see.” Poe moved back his chair. “It’s really just practice. You’ll have it in no time.”

Ben nodded quietly, then stopped playing.

“You feeling alright buddy?” Poe asked. “Your face is all red.”

“I’m fine,” Ben yelled.

Poe jumped, surprised by Ben’s sudden outburst.

“I gotta go to the bathroom,” Ben mumbled as he quickly stood, dropping his guitar on the bed and moving quickly out of the room.

Poe had known Ben since the younger was a baby. Their mothers had been good friends and as soon as Ben was old enough to walk and talk he and Poe had been near inseparable. On an odd occasion Ben would have such outbursts always leaving Poe completely clueless about what he’d done or said wrong. The usual outcome was to ignore it because they would go to sleep then in the morning it was always as if nothing had ever happened.

~

_Present…_

Poe got the part-time job at the guitar shop. It still as he’d said wasn’t going to be enough, but it was something to help get by on. He called Finn on his way back home from his second interview, in which he’d been offered the job.

As he came up the stairs to his apartment landing, there was Finn standing outside his apartment door, wearing the jacket he’d given him a few nights ago with grocery bags in hand. A smile spread across his face as he approached him. “What are you doing here, babe?” He moved to give him a quick kiss on the lips as he fiddled with his door key.

“This event deserves a proper congratulations, not just one over the phone,” Finn explained.

Poe unlocked the door and they both moved into his apartment. Finn put the grocery bags on the kitchen counter then came back to Poe pulling him into a tight hug. “Congrats, Poe. Really.”

“Finn, stop, it’s not even that big a deal.” They pulled apart and Poe looked Finn over. “That my jacket?”

“Oh, yeah, you loaned it to me the other night and left without it.” He started to pull the jacket off when Poe stopped him.

“You should keep it, it suits you.”

“Well, I’m taking it off right now, but if that’s the case I’ll make sure it follows me back home.” Finn removed the jacket and moved to drape it on the back of Poe’s couch. “Hmmm… My first boyfriend jacket.” Something shifted against Finn’s legs giving him cause to look down and see Poe's cat had been the offender. “Hey there Bee-bee.”

“Whatever you kids are calling it these days,” Poe joked. He moved over to the kitchen counter to inspect the bags Finn had brought in. “What’s all this?”

“Well,” Finn came up behind Poe and wrapped his arms around his waist, leaning his chin on Poe’s shoulder. “I thought maybe I could cook you dinner, and then there’s beer because congratulatory celebration and all.”

“Oh yeah?” Poe turned in Finn’s arms. “How long are we celebrating for?”

“All night if you want.”

“I’d like that.” Poe kissed Finn. “I’d really like that.” They kissed again. “But...”

Finn pulled slightly away so he could properly look Poe in the eye and inquired, “But what?”

“Turn your phone off?”

Finn stepped back and smiled coyly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, holding down the power button to turn it completely off, held it up to show to Poe, then walked over to the couch where his jacket lay and put the phone into a jacket pocket. As he turned back to Poe he rubbed his hands together as though he were brushing away filth. “Done!”

~

As Finn slowly awoke from his slumber all he could think of was how long it had been since he'd felt so happy. He'd been nervous and tried hard to cover it up with his bravado. Poe saw right through him and was so patient and reassuring. He finally opened his eyes only to see a fuzzy face staring back at him alarmingly close, which caused him to jump.

Poe laughed from beside the bed, standing in his boxer briefs with two mugs of coffee in hand which he then put down on his bedside table.

“Dammit, Bee-bee, you nearly gave me a heart attack,” Finn exclaimed as he shooed the cat from the bed.

“Blasted cat.” Poe joined Finn in the bed and brought a up hand up to caress Finn’s cheek. “She better learn only I'm allowed to make your heart race so fast.” Poe kissed Finn deeply, Finn happily accepting as he pulled him back down into the bed.

A phone chimed out among the silence in the room.

They separated. Poe chuckling as he threw his head back against the pillow with Finn above him.

“What’s that?” asked Finn.

“I made you turn off yours and there goes mine.”

“Aren’t you gonna answer that?” Finn chuckled with him.

“They’ll leave a message if it’s important,” Poe replied, pulling Finn back in close. The phone stopped ringing for a few moments and then rang again. Poe pulled away and sighed. “Sorry, I better get that. Double call before leaving a message is a family thing.” Poe rolled off the bed and picked up his pants from the previous night from the floor and pulled out his phone, Ben’s name flashing across the call screen. “Hey, morning, Ben, how’s it going?”

“Hi, did I wake you up?” Ben’s voice came from the other end of the phone.

“No, no, I was just having a lazy morning,” Poe replied, looking back and smiling at Finn who’d sat up and grabbed one of the coffee mugs he’d left on the bedside table.

“Cool. I found your guitar and I’m sort of in the neighborhood if you’d like me to bring it by. I don’t know your actual address though.”

“How do you know you’re in the neighborhood?”

“Mom said you lived near the falcon and I’m down the street from there at the moment.”

“Um, well, yeah.” Poe gave Ben his address and told him how to get to the apartment. “Just give me a few minutes at least. I’m awake, but not dressed yet.”

Ben laughed. “We shared a room for over four years, but I think you’ll have plenty of time by the time I get there. I’ll see you in a bit.”

“Yeah. See you soon.” Poe hung up the phone. He turned back to Finn. “Sorry, but Ben’s heading over here soon.”

Finn drank his coffee. “Next time we both turn off our phones.”

Poe picked up his coffee mug and took a sip. “I like that it sounds like next time is a definite thing.”

“Definitely.” Finn emptied his mug and stood from the bed. “I shouldn’t let myself bum around here all day anyway.” He kissed Poe on his way to the kitchen to put his now empty mug in the sink, then disappeared into the bathroom.

~

Finn was putting on his jacket getting ready to leave when a knock came on the door. Poe went to open it, greeting Ben. The tall man came in holding a guitar case in one hand with another strapped across his back. He seemed to freeze in place when he spotted Finn.

“Hello again,” Finn greeted him.

“Hello,” Ben muttered back.

“You remember Finn, Ben? He was at the bar with me when we ran into each other last week.” Poe took the guitar case from Ben and the younger man followed suit removing the other one from his person as well. “Finn’s just on his way out, so give me a minute ok? Have a seat, buddy.”

Ben sat on the couch looking just slightly back over his shoulder as Finn went to join Poe as they headed for the door. “Call me later, alright?” Finn said.

“Of course,” Poe responded. They embraced and kissed deeply before Finn opened the door to leave. “I’ll see you, babe.” Poe closed the door behind Finn and went back to join Ben on the couch. “So, Ben, what have you been up to? I know you were in a hurry last I saw you. I’d hoped you’d call and we could catch up, but I like this in person thing much better.”

“I didn’t realize your lazy morning involved company,” Ben said rather shortly.

“Sorry, would you rather me have said I wasn’t asleep because I was about to get laid when you rang?”

“No. I just- When you introduced us at the bar you said he was your friend. You haven’t been back long so I didn’t realize you were seeing anyone,” Ben explained his thoughts.

“It was still a new thing. I didn't want to make anyone uncomfortable.”

Ben sighed, clenching his fists tightly in his lap.

“So what's been up with you? Any romance to speak of in your life?”

Ben turned quickly to look at Poe, surprised by the question. Poe didn't miss the flush across his cheeks that crept down his neck. “No,” Ben said as he shook his head.

“What ever happened to that one guy you used to be super into when you use to call me all the time? I remember being a little surprised finding out you were bi. It started with an A.”

“Armitage,” Ben supplied. “Art- I always call him Art.”

“Yeah, that's the one.” Poe lightly smacked Ben’s arm. “What ever happened there?”

“We play in a band together and share an apartment. It's complicated sometimes, but we're good friends.” Ben shrugged.

“Did you two ever get together?”

“We tried, but it didn't work. Art’s the jealous type. Can’t be with anyone that's in love with someone else,” Ben explained, looking Poe straight in the eyes.

“Wow. A bit intense,” Poe replied. “I always got the impression you were head over heels for him, so if that's the case who are you in love with?”

Ben smiled then shrugged, turning away from Poe. “Doesn't matter. It's unrequited anyway.”

Poe put his hand on Ben’s shoulder and squeezed. “Sorry to hear that.”

“Look enough about love and shit. I’ve got guitars, we should jam.”

Poe smiled. “Yeah, I've been itching to play again. Say are you still in that group, what was it called? You said you were going by Kylo as a stage name.”

Ben handed Poe’s guitar case to him. “The Knights of Ren.”

“Right, that's the one. I would have listened to more if I could have stood the sound, but screaming death metal isn't quite my thing.”

“I was going through a pretty angry phase, but no, I left. I left because of Art actually. He said my lyrical talents were being wasted on a genre where they'd never be understood and I was killing my vocal cords. As much as I hate to admit it, he was right. I play with him and our friend Phasma as a group called First Order. The songs I write are still pretty emo, but work well with the weird sort of alternative folk rock sound.”

“That's cool. I’d love to come to a show sometime.”

“Our gigs have been kind of random lately, but I'll let you know what we've got coming up and I'd love for you to come.”

The two pulled out and got their guitars tuned and set up and lost track of time playing through the afternoon.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been months since she’d been back in the city. Rey had been traveling around the country for the last half year going wherever the engineering firm she worked for needed her to go. She had originally taken some vacation time after Finn’s proposal and when she returned back to work and it came up that they were looking for someone to go on a travel assignment that would last at least a half year, she quickly applied.

She knew when she’d taken on the position so impulsively that she was trying to avoid having to face Finn. She stayed with their foster mother, Maz Kanata, whenever she was back in the city, who inquired many times about what had happened between her and Finn. All Rey could ever say was that it was complicated and that she was working how to put her feelings into words that would be understandable and not misconstrued. Everytime she was back home, Maz would tell her she should go see Finn, but she still hadn’t since she’d left their apartment. She’d strategically dropped by the apartment a few times while in town when she knew Finn would be out. To the point of at least once sitting on a cafe patio that was in a visual distance from the building and waiting until she saw him leave. At least she knew Finn hadn't thrown out any of her things and was respecting the proposed arrangement of her sending him her half of rent to keep her space and things as she'd left them.

She was now back in the city because her travel assignment was technically over. She’d attempted to keep in touch with Finn, even though he never picked up her calls or responded to her texts. She wasn't sure what she expected considering the way she'd left things, but she wanted to make sure he knew she was still alive and well. She didn't want to feel as though she deserved the silent treatment, but it was difficult to accept that she really had started it all with the way she ran off after the proposal. She was back now though, to settle it all out like the responsible adult she should have been over half a year ago if only she'd understood herself; come what may of her and Finn’s relationship.

~

As weeks passed Finn was still having a lack of success in finding a new full-time job and with funds running low found himself singing Poe’s tune of something was better than nothing. Poe had touched base with an old pal who was running a coffee shop about twenty minutes away looking for a few people to work a later night shift as he was wanting to expand hours to be competitive with the big name chains that seemingly kept popping up on every city corner. Poe hadn't found anything outside the part time gig he had at the guitar shop and offered himself up for a job immediately since the hours would be after his shifts at his current job if he had to work both in the same day. He called Finn and had him a job as well within moments.

It wasn't what he really wanted to be doing, but it was something. It was easy enough. He had the experience having worked after school for that big name chain his last two years of high school. At least Poe was there. It had dawned on him that eventually they would both be working again and that would make seeing each other potentially more difficult, so he was relishing getting to spend time with him even if it was work. They shared a similar work ethic that made it easy to work together, and kept bets for things after work based on who got flirted up more by customers on their shifts. None of the regulars had managed to put together that the two of them were actually a couple yet.

As much as the coffee shop felt like a step back to Finn, he did enjoy getting a paycheck for doing something simple to him and getting to see his boyfriend at the same time. It made Finn wonder a bit if maybe he and Poe should figure out something to go into business for themselves based on how well they worked together.

Nights at the coffee shop also had a guarantee of going to bed with Poe on those nights as well. They'd walk home to whomever’s apartment was most convenient for the next day and despite being tired there was always good sex involved which Finn definitely didn't complain about.

It was a late Friday night and they ended up at Finn’s apartment. Once in the bedroom, clothing never lasted long.

“Well, you definitely won tonight, and I have nowhere to be tomorrow, so I think a nice reward is in order.” Poe kissed Finn deeply, straddling his lap, with Finn propped on pillows against the headboard of the bed.

“Yeah? What exactly is my reward?” Finn managed to ask between kisses.

Poe grabbed ahold of Finn’s already hard dick and kissed him again. Breaking the kiss he pressed his forehead to Finn’s and looked him in the eye as he spoke. “I am going to ride you. And you are going to love every minute of it.”

Finn’s eyes widened. “Jesus, Poe. My knees are killing me and I'm younger than you. How the hell?”

“You calling me an old man Finn?” Poe pulled an over the top offended face, obvious he was joking, not taking it personally.

“You are _my_ older man,” Finn said as he ran his hands over Poe’s hips and down his thighs. “I suppose with age comes wisdom, so do what you will wise one.”

~

It was nearly midnight when Rey turned her key in the lock of her and Finn’s apartment. Everything was dark so she switched on the lamp on the small table just in the apartments entry way and gently closed the door trying to keep noise to a minimum.

She stepped across the living room by light of the lamp to her room where she deposited her things and changed into pajamas. She really didn't want to wake Finn, but it had been too long. She needed to see him, to know he still existed.

She continued her quiet sneaking and slipped into Finn’s bedroom. Quietly she approached the left side of the bed she'd become so accustomed to as her side for many years and gently slid under the covers and moved gently up behind the man facing the other direction in front of her, a little surprised Finn was so close to this side of the bed. She gently slid a hand onto his shoulder and down onto his bicep and whispered, “Oh, Finn.”

The man in front of her stirred lightly whispering in reply “Sorry to disappoint, honey, but Finn’s on the other side.”

With a start, Rey let out a sharp scream and jumped from the bed, tripping over something and falling to the floor.

“What the fuck?” Finn said. He turned on the lamp on his nightstand and quickly sat up and turned to the other side of the bed looking over Poe who had turned over but stayed laying down.

“Oh man, are you alright?” Poe asked the girl on the floor, staring back at them horrified.

“Rey?!”

Poe turned his head, looking back at Finn. “This is Rey?”

Rey seemingly coming out of her initial shock spoke. “I am so sorry. I- I just- Excuse me.” She managed to stand up and dashed quickly out of the room and straight into hers shutting the door, turning around and sliding down to the floor, back against it.

What had she just seen? Who was the man in bed with Finn? What had she just done?

There was a knock on the door. “Rey, what the hell? Come on, we need to talk. Open up.”

“No,” she yelled. Not now, she couldn't possibly talk right now. She needed to process this. Sure she had definitely come home with the intent to talk, but this was a huge unexpected complication she hadn't planned on at all. “In the morning. Just go back to bed, we’ll talk in the morning.”

“No, Rey, we need to-”she could hear Finn stop and another voice speaking softly enough she couldn't hear through the door. The other man. He must be calming Finn down and talking him into going back to bed. Rey heard the other door close and made her way from the floor to her own bed. She knew the night would be rough. Not only would she be sleeping in a bed she hadn't slept in for some time, but she wasn't sure her brain was going to shut up jumping from one conclusion to the next about the mysterious man in Finn’s bed.


End file.
